For the majority of patients, including the patients with reduced mobility, those with physical disabilities or the elderly, resting in bed is a must in order for their health to be nursed back. Since these patients need to rest in bed for long periods of time, as such, surveillance cameras and surveillance equipment have often been set up by a lot of care centers, rehabilitation centers and hospitals, in order to ensure that the patient is still resting on the bed at specific times of the day. In addition, the surveillance cameras and surveillance equipment are also set up to help determine whether the patient has fallen off the bed after turning, or to help determine if the patient has left the bed. However, the presence of surveillance cameras can often make the person being monitored to feel uncomfortable, or even feel psychological pressure and as such is unable to have proper rest. Moreover, there may also be the concern that the privacy of the person being monitored may be violated.
Following changes in time and space, much progress has been made in the development of human technologies and also in the medical industries. With the maturation of these technologies, the traditional cameras that are used for monitoring whether a person is still resting on the bed are sufficiently replaced by various inventions, and moreover, these inventions may be installed in the interior of the bed, or may be installed to be in connection with the bed. For example, the weight sensing device may be installed in the four corners of the bed, or may be installed under the bed, such that it is in connection with the wheels. This arrangement enables the surveillance equipment to be connected to the structure of the bed from the outside.
However, although the aforesaid inventions of installing the surveillance cameras elsewhere such that the camera is not directed at the person being monitored may have prevented the problem of the person having psychological discomfort caused by the surveillance camera being directed at the person. However, using the method of the weight sensing device also has the problem of having a large margin of error and low sensitivity of detection, which may be caused by local compressions resulting from the person lying down or sitting on the bed.